Then Forever it is
by Blitzer's demonic spirit
Summary: Hiei ponders his identity about being Yukina's brother. He decided to tell her, only to be shocked by her response. ONESHOT


**Then forever it is…**

Hello again, this is my 1st oneshot. If anyone reads this, thank you and please review my story. And I don't own the sibs

A peaceful and cold night enveloped the passing time. Silence filled the temple as its darkness embraced all that it touches. A young aqua-haired deity quietly readies herself to sleep in her room as the moonlight touches her angelic like face. Unknown to her presence, a dark figure decrepitly watches over the young girl not looking at anything but her. The black figure was named Hiei, and he is watching over the one person who is the closest to his cold, stone heart. He quietly was left there, standing on a branch of a tree watching over her like a hawk waiting for prey to come, while he was deep in his thoughts.

"_My sister"… _Hiei silently thinks. Her name was Yukina, and she was the most innocent young girl you could ever imagine. Hiei was a demon, an S-class fire apparition. A once cold-hearted and cut-throat demon who wants nothing more than power and glory, but that was the past for him. It was because of _her_. She was the only reason why he decided to come back to the Human World. Strangely enough, both of them…were _siblings_. It was due to a mating between an ice apparition named Hina and an unknown fire demon. It was a crime in their race to mate a man. So he was called _Hiei the Imiko_, a Forbidden being. Someone who was destined not to love...or be loved.

He shuddered remembering the memory. He continued to watch the girl with his 3 keen eyes. He remembered the reason he had the Jagan eye implanted. It was because he wanted to search for his mother's village and to look for her. He injured humans to get to her when she was captured by that greedy crime lord, Tarukane. He tried to murder him because of the entire sufferings that she had bared because of him, but stopped because of her simple command to stop. He volunteered to search for her brother whom she thinks and hoped to be alive. All of them, all of these things he had done was all for _her_.

"_Yukina"_…The demon silently thought as he continued to watch over his young sister. She continued to brush her hair and dressed in her blue kimono and tied her hair with a red ribbon. Suddenly, she felt a presence and looked at where the fire apparition was standing at. With his tremendous speed, he quickly fleeted out of the way where she won't see him. With great curiosity, she ran towards the yard just in time for the demon to be walking away to get some sleep. "Hiei-san!" she said. But just loud enough to make the demon look at her way. She quickly ran to him with a bright smile on her face.

"Why are you still not asleep, Hiei-san? Are you cold?" she asked still smiling. "I just came walking by…" he said with a straight face and voice. Yukina gently reached and held his hand, very much to his surprise. "Would you like to take a walk with me for awhile, Hiei-san? Well before you go that is" she asked him shyly. He couldn't bring himself to say no to her so he nod in approval. Yukina smiled again and held his arm like a gentleman letting a lady hold onto him. Hiei fidgeted a little but relaxed and walked with her to the garden. Both sat down on the cold grass and look at the pasture.

Yukina gently picked a few wild flowers nearest to her as Hiei watched her silently while looking at the full moon. He felt quiet relaxed and more in peace as he watch his little sister gently play with the flower petals. How he wish to tell her that he was her brother and hold onto her like any brother would do. But sadly, he couldn't for he thought that she will reject him because of him being a cold-blooded murderer and a thief who is also a convicted criminal. It was very ironic actually, for he claims to fear nothing but is greatly afraid that the person he cherished the most will reject him as her only family.

"Hiei-san, tell me have you found my brother yet?" Yukina asked with her ruby red eyes full of hope. Hiei felt his heart and throat tightened seeing her eyes hopefully wished to know her brother was alive and well. But how can he bring himself to tell her of his identity? He can't bear to break her heart for she always viewed her brother to be a great man. But in his mind, he was and will always be the exact opposite. Kurama always tells him that Yukina will found out eventually in the future. It may not be the near future but it will be in the future days, months or even years to come. Hiei looked deep in thought as Yukina waited for him to mouth an answer to her question.

In his thoughts, very deep in his thoughts, Hiei tries to pick an answer to his most troubling question. Will he tell her? Or let her mind believe that her brother is dead and will never come back from the living as it should be. He keeps trying to cope with the two opinions as he remembers a faint memory of his past. When he had Shigure implant for him the Jagan eye, he was made to promise not to tell Yukina that he was her brother. He never really intended to tell her anyway. For a lot of reasons why and those are, 1st off, it was because he was feared in the Demon World as Hiei the swordsman and the only apparition to ever master the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, a lot of demons will love to try and use any means to defeat him. And if they found out that Yukina was his sister and he cherished her happiness more than life itself, and then they will gladly try and capture her and use her safety to lead him to his demise.

He doesn't want Yukina to be involved with his dishonest life full of blood, fighting, murder, and lies. She might get tainted with it. And he didn't want that to ever happen to her innocence. She deserves to be happy, so it will rather be the best if he won't tell her who he is. To be able to protect her, Hiei continued to race with his thoughts as he decided a thought. He had to tell her, he knew he will regret it if he did. He didn't want to take the risk at 1st but, maybe it's for the best for her to know his true identity. Like Kurama keeps telling him, lying is far worst than death. Now the only obstacle is, how to tell her face to face.

Hiei bit his lower lip and managed to tell her "Yes Yukina, I found your brother". Yukina's face brightened more and hugged his arm tighter than before. "Please tell me Hiei-san, where is he? I need to see him". The young girl kept pleading on until Hiei finally released his arm from her tight grasp. He dug deep from his chest and pulled out two Hiruiseki stone necklaces. "You told me to keep your necklace until I found your brother and I will give it to him. I kept it because…I am your brother Yukina". A short moment of silence fell as the deity stared at the man who is looking down not wanting her to see his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The words he feared to hear escaped her lips, the one thing that he hoped not to hear from her. "I…I'm sorry…" he got up and started to leave. But a small hand tightly pulled him back from walking any further. He turned in total shock to find her hugging him tightly and resting her head on his chest. He couldn't respond to her warm embrace until he returned it and hugged her gently. It went on for a while until he felt something wet on his cloak. He turns to find his sister silently crying. Gently pushing her to see her face, tears started to fall until they turn into hard stones that hit the grass. "Yukina, are you…", Hiei worriedly asked her. She turned and looks at him with eyes full of joy. "Big brother…I finally found you at last. I'm so happy". She continues to cry and hug him as tightly as she could.

Hiei continue to wonder why she would be happy to know his identity. "Why…" he asked her silently with his head bowed to the ground. Yukina immediately answered "Because you're my brother Hiei-san, why would you ask me that?" Hiei's eyes were locked into the ground deep in his thoughts of his reason. Would he tell her that she doesn't need someone like him in her life? Someone better should be her brother and not a convicted criminal like him? Someone who will care for her and not disappoint her and break her heart?. He had to take the chance. "Because…I'm not worthy of you and your tears" He silently spoke out, a visible look of sadness in his eyes.

"

Yukina looked at him with a questioning look showing the question, what do you mean? Hiei looked at her with sadness, love and concern and gently caress her soft, angelic face. "Because you deserve someone better Yukina. I'm a thief and a murderer; you're the exact opposite of me. You should find another brother who isn't like me or even a sister who is like you. I'm a mistake to your race. Fire and Ice don't go together and also…" Hiei released his hand from her face and turned his back, not wanting her to see him. "I don't want to see you disappointed because you found out your brother has been here all the time…and lied to you".

A sound of a click filled the night and the fire apparition start to walk away. "Hiei-san, please wait!" Yukina runs to him, slowly starting to cry once more. She stopped to see a black object shining in the moonlight. She picked it up and noticed that it was a black Hiruiseki stone. Yukina looked up, and saw Hiei still walking non-stop. Yukina ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She just found her brother; she couldn't bear to lose him again. She finally caught up with him and hugged him from behind. Hiei stiffened as her arms wrapped around his waist. After a long pause, he finally spoke silently "why are you hugging someone like me?" he asked with a hint of coldness and surprise. Yukina hugged him tighter making him stiffened more. She buried her head deeper into the black material of his cloak and whispered.

"Because I finally found you big brother and I don't want you to leave me as soon as I just found you". The sadness in her voice was very visible, making his heart feels all the guilt he has felt over the years he has lied to her. "And for your mistakes in the past I don't care about them all, what matters is what you are right now and that's why I love you big brother". Hiei couldn't believe what he had heard. She called him _brother_, even after all what he said that could make anyone hate him all the more, she still accepted him and even hugged him and also told him…that she loved him no matter what mistake he has made.

Somewhere deep in his body, his mind and heart start to fight. _"Those reasons aren't good enough…you will always be a felon to her and you know it" his mind said. "No, she is your sister and it's your duty to protect her as her brother. She loves you and that's what matters to her now that her brother is right there by her side and no matter what" his heart replied. Both keep telling him reasons over him trying to move his mouth to say what they want to say to her. No, leave and just watch over her like you use to do was the 1__st__ opinion. Accept her and be happy for once in your life and she will finally have the brother she hoped and waited for so long was the 2__nd__ opinion. _

"_I have to make a choice…run away and just watch over her from a distance or hug her and finally be happy with her" _he thought to himself.He finally manages to speak. "Do you really think i'm a good enough brother for you, Yukina?" he asked her with his voice filled with a hint of hope in her awaited answer. "What do you mean by that Hiei-san"? She asked him with a questioning look on her face. "What I mean is…" he replied hesitantly. "That I still don't think i'm worthy enough to be your brother, like I said awhile ago that I was a felon, a thief and a murderer. So how can you still love me? I committed so many crimes in the past. My hands…are stained with the blood of thousands of demons that I have killed in the past".

"Yukina, that's why I wanted you to choose someone else to be your sibling, because I only want is for you to be happy. You probably don't know this but I tried to aim for my death once while I was invited to the Demon World by Mukuro to join her in battle for the crown of Demon World." ; Yukina gasped in shock. "Really?, But why would you do that"? Her voice filled with fear. He silently responded "because I thought there is nothing more to aim for in my life. I already found happiness in your happy, smiling face. It was far better than to keep leading a dishonest life such as mine. Death was my last resort and I don't have anything more to come back because I already knew that I can never be the brother you deserve to have Yukina".

Yukina was silent by the deep sadness and pain that her brother has endured in the past. Her brother felt such deep pains that were hard for anyone to cure. But instead of her shouting at him like he estimated her to, she hugged him more and responded. "Is that what you really think that you are brother? Just a criminal and nothing more?" she asked him. Hiei's eyes widen just as after those words escaped her lips. Yukina reached out and held his hands onto hers, gently squeezing it.

"Hiei-san, you may be a criminal in the Sprit World now and a most wanted murderer. But I never cared for a single thing about that. You only murder people because of either they are trying to hurt me or to protect me. You risked your life to save me. You even said very terrible things about yourself so that I can be happy. That's why I love you even more brother. I will rather have you for a brother than anyone else." she breathlessly said to him. Shocked, Hiei was speechless and couldn't say a single word after what she just said.

"Cant you even say something to me brother? Do you really think so badly about yourself that you don't want to be with me? Am I the problem all along? Is that it? Am I such a weakling and a burden to you that I don't even deserve to have you as my brother? I don't care about what you say to yourself or no matter how low you think you are. Even if you were the lowest lump on the ground, I still love you brother". Yukina lowered her face, her eyes streamed with tears and as they drop to the grass, they turn into freshly harden Hiruiseki stones.

Hiei felt his heart being stabbed with a knife as he continues to watch his dear sister, crying because of her longing to see and be with her brother that he keeps telling her that he doesn't deserve someone like her that she thought of herself as a heavy burden to him. "You were never a burden to me, sister. Don't ever say that you are." He comforted her soothingly.

Hiei gently held out his hand and caressed his sister's face. His thumb trying to wipe away her tears from her cheeks and as she continues to cry her heart out, Hiei held her close, trying to comfort her. He rested his cheek on her head, like what he saw the detective does to his woman whenever she was sad. Hiei positioned his mouth near her ear and whispered "I'm sorry I caused you sadness. I have always loved you and watched over you every night. Please don't think that I don't care about you Yukina because, almost all I did in the past were for you and no one else. I love you, sister and will always will."

Yukina felt happiness flowing through her and smiled her brother the brightest smile that she could ever have made. She finally found her brother, the only family she has and loved. Yukina, still smiling asked him "will you stay here beside me big brother? Will you? You can stay as much as you like. Brother I'm sure Genkai-sama doesn't mind at all at you can stay. I'm so happy that you're finally here with me." She pleaded to ask him while snuggling on his chest. Hiei held her closer letting her see his lips tilted upward forming his 1st rare and genuine smile. They walked together hand enlaced on one another after he said his response. "Then forever it is…dear sister".


End file.
